


Fried Rice

by anamnesisapproaches



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Cooking, Domestic, Gen, I love all of them, Ice Cream, Late Night Writing, Rin and Len are siblings, Sibling Rivalry, So is Luka, Swearing, and by that i mean one singular swear i can remember putting in the fic, family stuff, ill hopefully make fics for them all eventually, im gonna write more for the kagamines eventually, kaito cooks now i guess, kaito has underlying problems that i will probably make a fic about some day, meiko is a mom i swear, miku is baby, okay ill stop tagging, snuggle pile, then again all of them have underlying problems, theyre just a big family, theyre just a family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25624741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anamnesisapproaches/pseuds/anamnesisapproaches
Summary: Kaito makes fried rice, and Rin and Len fight a bit.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Fried Rice

**Author's Note:**

> I listened to Kaito's Meteor cover over 20 times while making this, Electric angel at least 10 times, and various random Kaito songs/covers. 
> 
> Satisfaction Kaito is a good Kaito to listen to while writing..

“Aah!! This tastes so good!”

Len’s eyes lit up like a firefly in the dark, a glimmer of wonder invading his expression as his usual smirk transformed into a joyous smile. 

“Kaito, where’d you even learn to cook so well?”

“A-Ah, I just… Made some fried rice, is all…. Just a few ingredients…” Humbly, Kaito rubbed the back of his head and neck, brushing away the sweat from his skin which had accumulated from wearing a warm scarf while cooking over a hot stove. “Glad you like it…”

“Of COURSE I like it! This is GREAT!!” Len Shouted excitedly as he indulged himself in yet another serving. 

“Rin, would you like some?” Kaito smoothly turned to the only girl currently present in the house. She nodded absently, paying attention to something she was doodling on her hand with a marker. One would think that Len would eat her share before she even got a chance to try some, but luckily there was plenty, leaving enough for Len to eat his heart out while still having enough to spare for when the others all got back from a recording session. 

“Are you gonna have any, Kaito? You haven’t been eating recently…”

“Yeah!... I’ll eat later.” He replied.

There was a moment of silence between them all.

“What song do you think they’re all doing this time?” Kaito asked the two for their input, genuinely curious. Rin looked up for a moment while Len scarfed down the last of his bowl, not being able to eat much more after that.

“I dunno, probably another pop song of some sorts.” The yellow boy kicked back in his chair, pushing his foot against the table to balance on the two back feet of his chair. Kaito silently disapproved of such behavior, but it did little to sway Len. “Besides, Luka is the master at those upbeat songs, y'know? Remember when she sang that ‘Luka Luka Night Fever’ song or whatever at that party a few weeks ago?” Len reached for his glass of water, just for Kaito to nudge the thing close enough for him to reach.

“I dunno, Len, she hasn’t done a super happy song in a while.” Butting in, Rin proceeded to list a few songs that Luka had recorded recently, each one being more dark than the last. The other two in the room were decently shocked as to how many song names she had remembered, before realizing that she also starred in a decent chunk of them alongside a few other ‘loids.

“Eh, whatever. She is good at a whole variety of songs I guess.”

“Unlike you” Rin shot back at him, playfully starting to bicker with her brother.

“Hey. Hey. I can sing in MANY Genres.”

“Sure, sure, so long as you ‘die’ in them, you can sing them, after all.”

“HEY!!! I DON’T ‘DIE’ IN EVERY SONG!!!”

“If you say so.” She scoffed.

“I DO NOT-”

“Okay, Okay, let’s all calm down for a little-”

Kaito’s pathetic attempt to cease the endless sibling rivalry went to waste almost instantaneously. There was little use in attempting to stop it in the first place, especially with the absence of Meiko and Luka. Usually those two were able to make the duo chill out, most of the time. The arguing continued while Kaito silently wondered how in the world they got from him simply asking about what was being recorded, to a fight over… Whatever they were bickering about now. And in the matter of a few minutes. 

“Listen, Rin, Just because I have to sing those types of song doesn't mean-

“You’re just so annoying…” Rin sang a tiny little riff with a shit-eating grin on her face, putting the cap on the pen she had been using, getting up on her feet, crouching down to brace for a play fight.

“HEY! Don’t you DARE use that song against me, even if it DOES fit the scenario! You know you have an easier time singing it!!!” Len jumped forward and tackled her, the two scuffling with each other. Despite the visuals, no punches that would actually hurt were being thrown. It was all in good fun, or at least intended as such.

“Ohh, look at me!” She impersonated his voice, making him hot with anger. “I’m Len and I’m a walking Banana!”

“I’m not a walking banana!”

“Prove it, walking banana.”

“...AAAAARGH!!! Come at me!” Len shrieked.

The fight continued to escalate, the two wrestling with each other on the ground. Despite Len’s efforts, Rin was actively winning both the battle of strength and of speech. They scuffled with each other for a decently long while, until suddenly, there was a shocked gasp, and a shriek. 

“Kaitooooo!!!”

Kaito quickly looked over, worried something bad happened.

“Rin hit me!!”

Of course.

“Come ON, it wasn’t even that hard of a hit!” Rin piped up, looking almost insulted at how fragile Len was making himself out to be. 

“You still hit me, and it hurt!”

Kaito sighed heavily, kneeling down next to the yellow-haired boy who was plopped down on the carpet. Taking his arm, he looked over the mildly red mark, where the impact had been. Observing it, there seemed to be the slightest bruise ever, it wouldn’t even be visible.

“Alright, to be fair Rin, you did kind of bruise him a little.” Kaito glanced over to her, of which she crossed her arms and shot a light glare to Len. “But Len, you were practically asking for it, egging her on to the point of this happening. You both need to relax a little when you two fight.”

“Impossible.”

“No way!”

With a facepalm, the typically calm man gave up trying to stop them, returning to his work at the kitchen. Acting as if there wasn’t a fight in the living room, he portioned out the fried rice he had made into different bowls. One each for Rin, Miku, Luka, and Meiko. Kaito heard the faint yet distinct sound of keys rattling near the front door. Overjoyed that they were back in time before the rice got cold, and for them to help diffuse the rivaling siblings, Kaito scampered lightly to the door, and opened it for them. 

In bursts Miku, bright as ever while carrying two shopping bags, Meiko and Luka in tow. 

“Whoa, what kind of thing happened here?” Meiko nonchalantly sipped her milk tea as her eyes scanned across the room, trailing from Kaito’s mildly drained expression, along with Len gripping his arm as if he had a nasty cut, but there was no mark or injury that one could see without squinting. On the opposing side of the room, Rin was leaning against the wall, visibly irritated, her gaze steely and unblinking.

“Ah, they got into a fight.” Meiko concluded within moments, knowing this pattern very well. “Again...”

Meiko walked over to Len, and helped him up, calmly talking to him to see what was wrong. She listened to his side of the story. Apparently he had been ‘viciously attacked’ by Rin when they were just play-fighting. However the girl on the other side of the room huffed indignantly at those remarks. From the kitchen, Kaito bit his tongue to keep from cutting in to explain, knowing it would likely just have exasperated the situation. 

Noticing that they were getting nowhere gentle, Luka took things into her hands, grabbing Len, and pulling him over to Rin. Both the twins were confused to the moon and back, though they knew where this was going.

“You’re going to apologize and forgive, okay?” 

“Come on, Luka, it was only a light tap-” Rin began to complain, but the woman with the pink hair was taking little bullshit today, planning to relax later on that night and get a good long rest for once. 

“Not just you to Len. Both of you apologize. Just stop fighting, or at LEAST postpone the fight for tomorrow.”

The twins glared at each other, though there was little venom in the glare. They were siblings after all, no amount of fighting changing the fact that they are family. Awkwardly, Len held up a hand for a handshake. Rin didn’t take his hand, pressing her left palm to her forehead, instead. She wasn't the ‘awkward handshake’ type.

“Sorry for hitting you. Lightly. On the shoulder.” 

“Sorry for pissing you off. I guess.”

With a relaxed sigh, Luka smiled at the duo.

“See? That wasn’t that hard.” She stretched a little before turning around, Meiko already having sat down with her food, happily munching on the freshly cooked rice. Rin passed by the brown-haired ‘loid, going to get her bowl of rice she had yet to eat. In the kitchen, Miku was beaming at Kaito, holding herself almost proudly as she placed her shopping bags next to the fridge.

“Guess what I got you?”

“Oh? What did you get?” 

“Ice cream!” She smiled up at him, earning a joyous look from Kaito, his eyes turning into a sparkling galaxy at that answer.

“Which flavor?” The blue-haired man chirped innocently, opening up the freezer above the fridge for Miku, which earned a respectful nod of the head from her. He loved a lot of flavors, and was always interested in what Miku brought back whenever she got him ice cream.

“Three flavors, actually. Your favorites. Butter Pecan, Mint Chocolate Chip, and Marshmallow.”

“AaaaAAH!” His voice peaked for a split moment, shrill with excitement. “They actually had it??”

“Yeah! We just popped over to the convenience store, and there were some Marshmallow ice cream pints, so I got you one.” Miku pulled out the treat in question, watching as Kaito silently began to burst with excitement. Ice cream had always been one of his favorite things, though nobody knew why, since he didn’t have too much of a sweet tooth. Though, it was an almost universally loved dessert, so one can see why he loves it so much.

Sauntering up to them, Luka raised an eyebrow curiously.

“Not to break the mood… But surely eating ice cream before dinner isn’t a good idea.” 

“You really can be way too responsible sometimes.” Miku murmured disappointedly, Kaito looking a little bit broken as he put away the ice cream for later. “…What is for dinner anyways?”

“I made fried rice before you came back… I used the local eggs, too, so they should be good.” Kaito seemed decently proud of himself, smiling warmly at what he had made, before picking up the two remaining bowls, and giving them to Luka and Miku. 

The trio who were in the kitchen joined the other three in the living room, sitting down on the couch next to one another. Meiko was in the middle, with Luka to her left, Miku settled comfortably to her right. Next to Miku was a content, well-fed Rin, and beside Meiko was Len, Kaito having sat on the floor beside the couch.

They all ate their fried rice together, the one exception being Kaito; who seemed to have snuck a scoop of ice cream while nobody was looking. Meiko was tempted to scold him for being unhealthy. While she thought over how to call him out so he would eat actual food, she was quickly coming to the realization that he had given all the fried rice to everyone else, leaving none for himself.

The gesture was kind, but also a bit concerning, considering the fact that he hadn’t been eating too much recently. 

She decided to not bring it up at the current moment. That was a conversation to have in the morning. 

For now, it was time to relax, and bond.


End file.
